Fate
by NellyLove
Summary: *Birthday present for World's Biggest Jerichoholic* Evan just had to go after her, he couldn't let her go. He never believed in fate, but hadn't it been what led them to that moment in time, with them standing across from each other, in love. Evan/OC


_**Alright...so...this is a b-day present for my e-sista Demi. Sorry that it's semi late, technically..lol**_

**_I know, it's titled Fate, but it's a oneshot song-fic to the song The Mixted Tape by Jack's Mannequin. The oneshot started as an idea and spiraled into another thing entirely...so because of that i feel it kinda falls off the path in the middle a little bit because i was trying to stick to The Runaway's New Life, but then at the end i just kinda said "to hell with it" So, parts of this is taken from Demi's fic...but some parts are just all me._**

**_I do not own Madison or the Runaway's New Life..Demi does. I own nothing, actually. I don't own any of the lyrics or songs used/mentioned...umm..yeah_**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! _**

**_I hope you like it Demi! _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

**_PS- VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!_**

_**

* * *

**_

The Mixed Tape

_**By Jack's Mannequin**_

_**For Demi! Happy Birthday Hon!**_

* * *

_**Evan Bourne/Madison Baker from The Runaway's New Life & The Life of a Runaway**_

_This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up_

This is where he'd end up every morning. Lying, alone, thinking of her. He thought of how he lost her, could've had her, and then she was gone. She disappeared, went home, away from him. His mornings consisted of a specific routine.

Open eyes. Lay there for a few moments. Get up. Shower. Coffee. Sit at table. Think of Maddie.

It never variates, at least, not when he was at home. On the road, there was too much going on and usually he missed out on a few of the specific activities his home morning schedule comprised of.

But he was home now, just laying in bed. Letting her image run through his mind, her words swirl through his conscious, bringing up memories of her touch, her voice, her laughter. All the things he missed, he wished they could go back. Go back to when they were friends, when they were always there for each other. Now, they were separated, both locked away alone in their own separate lives, lives that didn't want to intersect anymore.

Evan wasn't one to believe in pre-destined destiny. Sure, he believed good things happen to people for work for it, who have ethic, values, morals. But fate, that was something he didn't consistently refer too. He didn't look to fate to blame his problems on, his failures, or even his wins. He believed that the things that happened to him, he made happen through his choices and decisions.

When did he ever decide to lose Maddie? Consciously, he never did concede to that. In blissful ignorance, he had gotten engaged to Taryn. And it all went downhill.

With a sigh, he got out of his bed, looking around his room which reminded him of all the nights he and Maddie had spent there together goofing off or watching movies. He would give anything to get those days back.

He walked over the window, there was too much sun, too much light. He couldn't put up with in while he was the mood that had claimed him. He was usually happy, carefree, and optimistic. But since Madison had disappeared, he found himself wishing he could grasp back his personality, yet enjoying the difference he found in himself.

He needed Maddie to be himself again.

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of_

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but as he sat alone in his car on his drive to the airport, he found himself jotting down songs that he heard on the radio. Songs that made him think about Maddie, or songs that applied to their relationship, or songs that held memories between them. Or songs that he knew Maddie just liked.

By the time he reached the airport, he had a full list of songs. Fifteen to be exact. With his eyes closed, he rested his head back against the seat, deciding in that moment that he would go after her. He couldn't keep going on without his best friend, he needed her, more than he had ever let himself admit, to anyone, or himself even.

He got out of the car, walking into the airport, knowing full well he'd be back in St. Louis soon.

_I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way_

Evan and Jake sat in his house, Evan running his fingers over a piece of paper. He remembered when he had found it. The paper that Madison had left on his counter, with her key attached. The key which he had returned to her.

No one had known but himself that he had kept the letter. It seemed to be the only thing from Maddie that he had. Her handwriting on the letter saying;

_Hi Ev._

_I know you and Taryn probably have nothing to do with me, but I want you to know that I came to get some stuff that I left here, and give back your key. I'm terribly sorry for ruining your wedding. I feel really horrible. I just hope you can forgive me, whether it be in ten days, or ten years._

_That's all I really have to say..._

_Love, always and forever, Mad._

When he had first read the note, he hadn't believed his eyes. Of course he'd forgive her, he loved her goddammit. He didn't want to lose her, no matter what his actions made it look like. He wanted and needed Maddie in his life. More than he needed Taryn. The blond was a great distraction and a fantastic way for him to play pretend, but Maddie was the only one for him. The only one he truly wanted to marry and spend his life with.

Evan remembered when he realized she had been in his home, sleeping in his bed, even if it had been for only one night. His sheets had smelled of her, her intoxicating, heavenly scent had cloaked his bed, nearly driving him insane. Her shoes and coat had been left. He hadn't noticed her car until later.

Now when he looked back, he wished he had gone up to his room when he returned home, and found her there. He could've made some things right then. But he hadn't, Kofi, instead, had found her.

He glanced up at Jake, to see the man staring out the window. They were at a dead end of their search for Maddie. Her father wouldn't give up her location, and they had no other way to get the information they needed.

He wondered why his life had taken such a turn. Why everything hadn't gotten that way, what in the grand scheme of things, decided that they should be ripped apart at the seams and shattered into a million pieces. What or who had the right to do that.

Love did.

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
__I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of_

Her sister had called, and he had everything he needed to find Maddie, to apologize, to make things right.

To tell her he loved her.

He no longer had to wonder where she was, just how she was holding up.

As he drove to the airport, he slide the CD into his stereo. He had made it just the day before form the list he had created. He listened to the songs as he drove. _Year 3000 by Busted. Bad Day by Fuel. Snow (Hey oh) by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift. Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. _

Lyrics and melodies mixed together as he drove, drowning out the rest of the world as he continued on his way to Maddie. _One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks. Obsessed, Mariah Carey. When Doves Cry, Prince. What a Catch, Donnie by Fall Out Boy. Do You Remember by Jay Sean. _

He somehow kept his eyes on the road, never once glancing anywhere else, trying not to think of all the ways Maddie could negatively react to him showing up at her mother's house. He pushed away his doubts as the CD continued on. _Tainted Love, Soft Cell. Last Kiss Goodbye, Hinder. Bright Lights, Matchbox 20. Fall For You, Secondhand Serenade. Drops of Jupiter, Train._

The CD ended as he parked his car in the airport parking lot.

Fate, he thought.

_And I can't get to you  
I can't get to you  
I can't get to you (you, you)_

Evan watched her run through the gate and up the path to her mother's home. She was trying to run away from him, trying to avoid the confrontation that was certain to happen if they talked. He followed her, opening the gate and closing it behind him. He said her name gently, but the front door closed and she chose to ignore him.

He stared at the door, not feeling as hopeless as he thought he would. She knew he was there now, she couldn't say he never tried.

After a few minutes during which he paid the cab and collected his bag, he went and knocked on the front door. It opened to reveal a miniature Madison. She greeted him, and after a few minutes he was inside the house, surveying his surroundings.

He walked up to the bedroom that Maddie was in, running into her other sister.

"Hi," he said quietly, so he didn't startle her. She remained silent, staring out the window, continuing to ignore him. She wanted to push him out of her mind, out of her world. Maybe if she wished hard enough, he really would disappear. She had no such luck.

"Madison..." Evan trailed off as she turned around.

Her expression nearly killed him. The sadness in her eyes, it was like an arrow through his heart. But he was certain his expression mirrored hers.

"No, you don't get to look sad," she spoke, forcing the quiver out of her voice, "you're getting married to Taryn. You do not get to look sad." He ran a hand over his face as she began to bite her nails. He sighed her nickname before reaching out and pulling her hands away from her mouth. She pulled away, like he burned her. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here," she whispered, looking out the window once again.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" he countered. "Y-you're getting married, you can't be here," she hated the stutter in her voice, the nerves that wracked her body.

"Maddie-" He began, ready to explain it all. Instead, he stood up and opened his bag, pulling out a CD case.

"I've been thinking about you so much Maddie, you have no idea." He began, wanting to reach out to her, but knowing she'd just push him away. He turned to the CD player in the room and slid the disc in, turning the volume low and skipping to a certain song before turning back to her. _I like the way you sound in the morning. We're on the phone and without a warning. I realize your love is the best sound I have ever heard. _Jump then Fall by Taylor Swift.

His eyes connected with Maddie's. _Baby, I'm never gonna leave you. Say that you wanna be with me too. Cause I'm gonna stay through it all. So jump then fall. _She was so distracted by the song and the words, that she forget him standing there for a moment. She just thought of their relationship, of all that had gone wrong between them.

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I conduct a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I'm cutting through you track by track  
I swear to God this mix could sink the sun  
But it was you I was thinking of_

And where are you now?  
And where are you now?

Her eyes lifted to connect with his finally as the song drew to a close. _Jump then fall into me, into me. _"Just tell me why you're here, please," she pleaded with him, trying desperately to grasp onto her self-preservation. She didn't want to cry, not with Evan standing there, not with the CD continuing on in the background.

"Maddie," he began but she cut him off. "No, just tell me. Don't say anything else! Just tell me why you're here!" she yelled, her anger and demanding tone scaring even her as she stared at him, wide-eyed. "I-I uh, broke up with Taryn?" he said, worrying about her reaction.

"You what?" she gasped, staring at him as her mouth fell open. She shook her head, "no, no. No, no, no, no. No! You didn't do that, you didn't do that because of me," she stated, punching him in the chest. _Free shots. _She winced at the memories as a tear fell. "Why would you do something like that, what would make you do something like that?" She asked breathlessly, looking up at him, their eyes meeting.

"Love." He answered before dipping his head and kissing her, trying to show her just why he had searched for her, why he wanted her in his life.

That was the day he started giving fate a chance. Maybe it was real, maybe it was half yourself making things happen. And the other half...you just had to leave up to fate.

_And this is my mixed tape for her  
It's like I wrote every note  
With my own fingers _


End file.
